


Если у них есть глаза

by Breaking_Bad_2015, shapeshifter



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifter/pseuds/shapeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джесси Пинкман и его увлекательные приключения в области ПТСР и психотерапии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если у них есть глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Случись, любовь отомрёт, непременно будет что-то вместо неё. Может, морфием увлекаться начнут.  
>  Дэвид Герберт Лоуренс, «Любовник леди Чаттерлей»
> 
> «Нельзя стать наркоманом на день, это борьба на всю жизнь. Нельзя бросить вчера или завтра, бросать нужно прямо сейчас» - любая государственная программа по борьбе с наркоманией

Джесси выкрутил воду по максимуму. Старый, подрагивающий даже от слабого напора кран с трудом выдавливал неровную струйку холодной воды. Джесси принялся умываться, надеясь, что вода взбодрит его и хотя бы слегка уберет отёк с лица. Вид текущей воды вызвал страшную жажду. Умывшись, он согнулся над раковиной и поглотал из-под крана ставшую совсем ледяной воду.  
Не надо было вчера пить столько, вот что. Поменьше, так, чтобы не пришлось сбегать посреди разговора, обливаться для бодрости в крохотном одноместном туалете дешевого бара и избавляться от сушняка.  
Нет, всё было не так уж плохо. Во всяком случае, могло быть значительно хуже. При известном старании он даже сумел бы вызывать доверие и симпатию — кабы не общая помятость, да не рассекающий щеку ровной полосой шрам.  
Шрам выглядел неприятно. Все шрамы уродливы в той или иной степени, в зависимости от того, насколько болезненным была причина их возникновения, но именно из-за этого Джесси выглядел так, будто треть лица ему отрезали, а потом просто приставили обратно. Не человек, а Франкенштейн какой-то, или как там правильно?..  
А ведь раньше он думал, что вот этот парень, глядящий сейчас из зеркала, будет выглядеть почти подростком долго, еще лет двадцать, если доживет, ну а потом сразу превратится в старика. Как… как азиаточки. Да, азиаточки, которые превращаются из куколок в старух. Когда-то, сто лет назад (сто, тысячу, десять тысяч лет назад) у него был одноклассник, а у одноклассника была горячая то ли тетка, то ли бабушка-китаянка. Понимать, что вот та горячая леди — чья-то бабуля, было очень стрёмно, и это всё его, помнится, так озадачило, что послужило причиной нескольких довольно постыдных снов…  
Мыcль про азиаток его даже как-то удивила. Не то, чтобы он решил стать монахом, нельзя сказать, во всяком случае, что это было осознанным решением и решением вообще, но давненько он не вспоминал о существовании женщин как противоположного пола, и...

В дверь постучали, и хриплый голос неразборчиво потребовал то ли освободить место, то ли отсосать, то ли просто сообщил о своем намерении обделать все вокруг.  
— Сейчас! — крикнул Джесси в ответ, пытавшийся понять, нужно ли ему в туалет, или это просто ноют почки. Такое случалось всё чаще, и чем холоднее становилось, тем больше неудобств ему это причиняло, но — что поделать? У всех с возрастом появляются свои напоминания о прошлом. Логичнее было бы, страдай он от такого лет в пятьдесят, ему ведь еще и тридцати не исполнилось, но такая уж судьба. На раздумья требовалось определенное время, и он оттянул нижнее веко вниз, рассматривая в тусклом освещении лопнувшую сетку капилляров. Потрогал языком занывший от холода зуб.  
В дверь долбились.  
— Мать твою, дождись своей очереди, — проворчал Джесси без особой злости и вышел. Пьянчуга, ломанувшийся мимо, чуть было не снес Джесси со своего пути. Оставалось только подивиться — обычно люди в таком состоянии (и от которых так зверски воняло) не брезговали справлять нужду там, где приспичит, хоть в кустах снаружи.  
Джесси знал это лучше многих, чего уж там. Впрочем, пить он перестал относительно быстро и безболезненно: недаром выпивка была вполне легальной. Существование она практически не облегчала, кто бы мог подумать. Весь опыт человечества спорил с Джесси на этот счет, но факт оставался фактом. Бухать оказалось попросту бессмысленно. Он был чертовски разочарован, обнаружив это.  
Может, он даже подал бы в суд на какую-нибудь крупную компанию. Претензия звучала бы довольно банально: «Вы, гребаные мудозвоны, обещали сделать мою жизнь хотя бы сносной, вы, черти, не выполняете своих обещаний!..»  
По узкому коридору он направился обратно в зал. Стены были без штукатурки или обоев, простые кирпичи. На уровне глаз висели намертво прилепленные флаеры и дешевые афиши давным-давно распавшихся групп. Кое-где пестрели надписи: слова, имена и телефоны.  
Одна надпись (буквы были узкие и витиеватые, почти что каллиграфия) призывала:  
«Не употребляй наркотики!». Под ней криво, на скорую руку кто-то начеркал недоброе «попизди мне тут».

***

Сара сидела там, где он ее оставил. Ее голова была низко опущена, кончик носа практически касался тускло светящегося экрана смартфона.  
Смартфоны и всяческие мессенджеры Джесси безмерно уважал. И страницы в социальных сетях. С ними выйти на нужного человека самостоятельно стало на много порядков проще. У каждого теперь было безумное количество контактов, только руку протяни. Удобно и просто, с новыми-то технологиями. Люди сами стремились всё рассказать, нужно было только отвыкнуть балаболить самому (ну да невелика потеря: балаболить ему теперь как раз и не хотелось).  
Он сел за столик. Девушка на секунду подняла взгляд, а потом снова принялась что-то читать.  
Сара не была его целью. Сюда, в Омаху, он приехал недели две назад, и первый же поход в правильный клуб столкнул Джесси с ней. Сара двигалась в центре танцпола с совершенно остекленевшими глазами, без передышек, не обращая внимания на своих партнеров — тут и человек без его опыта догадался бы, что дело не только в том, что эта девочка без ума от музыки.  
Сара была белой, нервной и оказалась лет на семь — примерно — моложе него. Джесси она, должно быть, считала ровесником, и эту иллюзию он поддерживал. Она видела его документы, волшебные документы, всегда случайно вываливающиеся из кармана вместе с ключами. Документы, сделанные хреново, но для таких случаев вполне подходящие. Сейчас его звали Питер, ему действительно было поменьше лет, чем на самом деле, и он, конечно, всего лишь хотел весело провести время. Он не сразу разобрался, имела ли она на него какие-то виды, но в конце концов, после шуток о том, что она любит мужчин постарше, прости, Пит, после того, как она дернулась всем телом, когда он попытался взять ее за руку, ситуация стала яснее.  
Все происходящее можно было даже в какой-то степени назвать приятной передышкой. Он отоспался, ненавязчиво вытащил ее пару раз в людные места, и, наконец, выяснилось, что у Сары был знакомый, который мог «достать кой-чего». Джесси надеялся, что этот знакомый сведет его с другим знакомым, от которого здесь и расползался предмет его поисков — остатки произведенного ими мета. А далее уже по обстоятельствам, в зависимости от того, правда ли это, не подделка ли, сколько осталось, и от кого именно шли остатки, тщательно упакованные в крошечные пакетики. Теперь вернее и проще всего было анонимно стукнуть в полицию — если, конечно, барыга не хвастался «своими людьми» в ответ на нервное блеяние Джесси (в таких случаях блеял он старательно и, конечно, всегда надевал хороший костюм):  
— А это безопасно? Точно? А нас не поймают?  
Некоторые все-таки хвастались, и это всегда было почти самой неприятной частью.  
— Ну там качество-то как?.. Нормальное? — спросил он, желая повернуть разговор в нужное русло. Джесси не думал, что у Сары был какой-то интерес к кристаллам. Довольно быстро он пришел к выводу, что она балуется травкой и, периодически, если хочется оторваться — таблетками. Просто полагал, что она его выведет, безболезненно и быстро.  
— Отличное, — проговорила она, убирая все-таки смартфон. Моргнула, фокусируя взгляд на Джесси, кивнула, уже очевидно пьяненькая, и повторила, тщательно выговаривая слова. — Серьезно, Пит, можно даже спорить. Ты такого сто пудов не видел.  
— Круто было бы, — улыбнулся Джесси.  
— Он и мне продал, — бесхитростно созналась Сара, ловя губами трубочку. — Только я не думала, что от него такие глюки будут...  
Джесси глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся. Надо же. Кто бы мог подумать, да? Такая крошка.  
По ней и не скажешь.

***

— Только у меня соседка дома, она начнет бухтеть, ну и… ко мне нельзя, в общем, — Сара выглядела парадоксально несчастной и довольной одновременно, удивительная девочка, обычная девочка, которой не нужно было принимать решения, и какое же счастье она испытывала от этого!..  
— Да не страшно. Может, здесь?  
— Неудобно же, — сказала Сара так, что стало ясно — очень удобно. Её прозрачные глаза заблестели от хорошо знакомой Джесси жажды.  
Они остановились в переулке, всего-то в паре домов от бара. Туда выходило два окна: одно оказалось забито досками изнутри, на втором снаружи стояла решетка.  
— Это, знаешь, как очень крутой секс, когда приятно так, что больно, — тихонько рассказывала Сара, пока он, опустившись на колени и зажав в ладони кредитку, осторожно дробил на ней кристаллы в порошок, медленно и тщательно. — Аккуратнее только… сперва бывает странно, но потом просто за-ши-бись.  
Джесси кивал, не вслушиваясь.  
— Ты же не маньяк какой-нибудь? — вдруг спросила она с тревогой. — И не коп?  
— Думаешь, маньяк сознался бы в том, что он маньяк? — не удержался Джесси. У него в такие моменты всегда возникали какие-то двойственные ощущения. С одной стороны — ему было только на руку происходящее. С другой стороны, окажись он и впрямь маньяком, ей этот вопрос уж точно бы не помог бы.  
— Вот не смешно, — надулась Сара с мгновенной нетрезвой скоростью. — Я, между прочим, уже скинула ваше имя подруге в вотсаппе, мистер.  
— И молодец, — одобрил Джесси. — И телефон ей мой кинуть можно. Я не коп и не маньяк. И не то и другое вместе.  
Он подал ей кредитку. Сара назвала его джентльменом и, придерживая волосы, склонилась к его ладоням. От ее головы пахло куревом, шампунем и чем-то неуловимым, чем-то девичьим. Джесси ждал, отсчитывая про себя секунды — одна, вторая, третья. Тик-так. Тик-так.  
Тик.  
— У-у-уф, — шумно выдохнула она, затрясла головой, схватилась за переносицу и начала массировать ноздри, восторженно бубня на одном дыхании. — Ух! Просто… просто ух! Давай, давай, сделай себе, Пит. Я серьезно тебе говорю, оно того стоит, ты улетишь…  
— Сейчас, сейчас… — рассеянно отозвался Джесси, шаря взглядом по стенам. — Сейчас и улечу, точняк…  
Так.  
И, наконец, увидел то, что искал. За плечом Сары шевелилась бесформенная черная тень, похожая на кусок плотной пыльной тряпки, сквозь которую кто-то продирался. Потом тень вспучилась, пошла горбами, и в ней, подобно тому, как проявляется изображение на пленке, возникла фигура.  
В нем было что-то и от человека, и от быка. Ростом он оказался под семь футов, но стоял, согнувшись, и, должно быть, выпрямившись, стал бы еще выше. У него было широкое тупое лицо, нос оканчивался влажными бычьими ноздрями. Вместо глаз — ровная поверхность, плоский череп, из которого вытекали массивные, обтянутые кожей рога.  
Покрытые шерстью ляжки и массивные голени были почти одной толщины, и где-то внизу виднелось подобие копыт, слепленных из человеческих ступней.  
Под животом у него виднелся огромный, похабно торчащий пенис. Джесси, увидав его, поморщился, думая о несчастной Саре. Он видел такое не в первый раз, уже знал, что именно это значит, и тем омерзительнее себя чувствовал.  
— Ой, — нежным детским голосом сказала она, и монстр зашевелился, поворачиваясь на звук ее голоса. — Опять. Ой, пожалуйста, не надо.  
— Скучала по мне? — спросил её монстр. Голос был похож на испорченную запись со старой пластинки, и звучал скорее в голове слушавших, не снаружи.  
— Папа, — заплакала Сара. Потом заскулила, тоненько и безнадежно. — Папа, папочка, папа...  
Джесси затошнило. Руки у него слегка, но подрагивали: усилием воли он заставил их не дрожать и полез во внутренний карман куртки.  
— Где моя любимая девочка? Где папина маленькая принцесса? — с безумной, отвратительной ласковостью в скрежещущем нечеловеческом голосе спросил монстр, поворачиваясь на звуки плача. Он слепо водил руками в воздухе, на безглазом лице застыла улыбка. Ноздри ритмично и жадно раздувались. С каждым выдохом вылетали тягучие капли то ли слюны, то ли какой-то слизи.  
— Не надо, папа… уходи, пожалуйста. Уходи. Я тебя не люблю. Уходи.  
— Да вот же она! — обрадовался монстр. — Иди к папе, детка, моя любимая детка! Иди к папе, маленькая сучка! Ты же не хочешь рассердить папочку?  
Сара скулила все громче, и Джесси понял, что надо поторопиться — если кто-то сейчас появится, будет чертовски трудно объяснить происходящее.  
— НЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЙ ПАПОЧКУ ЖДАТЬ, ТВАРЬ! — улыбка превратилась в оскал, разрезавший пополам морду-лицо, почти как у Джесси. Монстр уже ревел, но это как раз не было проблемой — мало кто слышал таких, как он. — ПАПОЧКА СЕРДИТСЯ!  
— Да заткнись ты уже, говнюк, — с ненавистью сказал Джесси, поднял пистолет, прицелился и выстрелил.  
«Папочка» дернулся, когда пуля прошила его голову насквозь, медленно повернулся к Джесси. Челюсть у него отвисла, пенис, по мере того, как из черепа вытекало что-то, отдаленно похожее на кровь, тоже медленно опускался.  
В их глазах, если у них были глаза, всегда читалось огромное, граничащее с шоком недоумение.  
Папочка-из-ада переступил на копытах, качнулся к одной стене, к другой, попытался уйти обратно к тени, из которой выбрался. Джесси выстрелил второй раз. «Папочка» рухнул там, где стоял, и в этот же момент обмякла и Сара.  
Он посмотрел, как тает, распадаясь на рваные, исчезающие в воздухе куски, тело человека-быка, должно быть, отличного семьянина и отца, раз уж он являлся дочери в таких кошмарах, и обернулся к девушке. Наклонился, проверил пульс и почему-то удивился, убедившись, что она жива и всего лишь в обмороке. Так бывало не всегда. Можно сказать, повезло, но Джесси смотрел на нее с отчетливой неистребимой жалостью — сколько бы времени не прошло, а оставаться равнодушным он так и не научился.  
Из быстро затягивающейся прорези, изрыгнувшей из себя «папочку», донёсся ускользающий, еле слышный стон. Джесси поднял голову — но поздно, перед ним уже была ровная кирпичная кладка.  
Он подтащил Сару к стене, усадил, прислонив спиной, и набрал с ее телефона девять-один-один. В больнице Сара окажется не в самую удобной ситуации, но Джесси считал это неприятной, но вполне себе разумной платой. Иногда он даже пытался тешить себя мыслью, что кто-нибудь будет ему за такое благодарен.  
Он выпрямился, собираясь уходить, потом ощутил удар, пришедшийся куда-то в бок, и понял, что сам лежит на асфальте. Асфальт был мокрым, от него тянуло холодом и какой-то уличной вонью. Несколько секунд Джесси лежал, борясь с тошнотой, подбирающейся к нему кругами. Кое-как встал, поначалу на колени, а потом, опираясь на стену, полностью. Не мог он себе позволить лежать, надо было уходить, быстро и как можно дальше, но стало очевидно — после каждого такого столкновения он чувствовал себя все хуже.  
Он побрел вперед и, пока шел, потрогал зуб, не языком в этот раз, прямо пальцем. Зуб, собака такая, все-таки начал шататься, и явно собирался в скором времени свалить на пенсию.  
Да еще и помочиться захотелось — очень вовремя.  
***

Некоторые месяцы своей жизни Джесси помнил очень смутно, и всерьез решить, что речь идет всего лишь о паре-тройке месяцев — это здорово преуменьшить его способности.  
Конечно, память — это та еще сука. Можно помнить, что именно ты ел в первый учебный день, как мама подала любимые блюда, и ты, гордый собой, с усердием орудовал ножом и вилкой; можно и забыть, что же ты такое творил несколько лет подряд. Или помнить неправильно.  
Еще память представлялась Джесси чем-то вроде грязного глубокого и черного океана. Сверху куча тонн воды, крейсеры «Не забудь надеть штаны с утра» и «Ну имя-то свое ты пока что помнишь, верно?», где-то вдалеке орёт кит, внизу… внизу ползают уродливые рыбы. Ты о них даже иногда и не знаешь, только ощущаешь шевеления где-то в самой глубине.  
Кажется, эти рыбы были настолько уродскими, что не смогли бы выжить где-то, кроме самого дна. Наверное, они ползли все дальше, становились все страшнее… О рыбах, как думал Джесси тогда, лучше не думать вовсе, по крайней мере, пока те не приползут сами.  
У него были куда более насущные проблемы. Например, он едва не погиб сразу после своего чудесного спасения.  
Поначалу никакие разумные мысли не задерживались в его голове, но когда Джесси немного пришел в себя, до него вдруг дошло, что он даже не знает, какой сегодня день. Он, оказывается, совсем успел потерять счет времени.  
Джесси включил радио, надеясь, что вечерний эфир каких-нибудь новостей сообщит все, что было нужно. Кажется, именно с этого они обычно начинали свои выпуски? Он понятия не имел, последний раз он осознанно слушал дорожное радио в те времена, когда еще ездил на заднем сиденье отцовской машины.  
— Как дела, Альбукерке? Сегодня тринадцатое апреля, и с вами я, Эл-Джей, — затараторила девушка, сидевшая в студии за много миль от машины, в которой раздавался её голос. Джесси улыбнулся ей, как родной. — А вместе со мной — музыка, музыка и ничего, кроме музыки! Па-а-а-а-аслушаем?  
Джесси глубоко вздохнул. Ух ты, уже весна. Четыре месяца, так ведь? Четыре месяца — не так уж много, если разобраться, раньше его дни мелькали только так, не успел оглянуться — а уже полгода пролетело.  
Только вот эти конкретные четыре месяца изнутри ощущались, как четыре года, четыре адских столетия. Джесси даже вспомнил ради такого случая умную мысль про то, что время — штука относительная. Или какая-то такая херня.  
Тем временем милая славная Эй-Джей поставила какую-то песню с бодрым мотивчиком, что-то явно латиноамериканское, но только еще с рэпом. Джесси пошлепал ладонью по рулю — этой он раньше не слышал.  
Не прошло и минуты, как песня оборвалась.  
— Мы прерываем наш эфир для срочного выпуска, — серьезно, но все-таки затараторила Эй-Джей, с неистребимой ди-джейской скоростью и энергией человека, который постоянно под чем-то. — Возможно, вы уже слышали эту новость на федеральных каналах, но мы, как местная радиостанция, считаем своим долгом продублировать информацию одними из первых. Итак, не ранее, как сегодня известный криминальный авторитет Уолтер Уайт, прозвище — «Х… Хайзенберг»?.. прошу прощения…  
Руки почему-то затряслись, машина вильнула влево, вправо. Он сбросил было скорость, но это спасло только его, не автомобиль. Тот врезался в телефонную будку, раскрошив ее на куски, словно леденец, оставив целой только металлическую опору. Она-то машину и затормозила.  
С Джесси все было хорошо, удар подушкой безопасности не в счет (кто вообще мог бы подумать, что у этой тачки есть подушка безопасности?), а вот капот машины сплющило, едва не разделив на две части, будто обнявшие металлический столб.  
Джесси медленно выбрался из машины, поглядел на нее, ощупал себя зачем-то еще раз, хотя ничего, кроме места, куда пришелся удар, толком не болело, и просто пошел по дороге. Потом вернулся, как будто его кто-то позвал, пошарил в бардачке. Там он нашел бумажник и телефон, и уже с этими находками вновь поковылял по обочине.  
Только когда он прошел милю, а то и две, ему вдруг подумалось, что машина могла и взорваться, причем тогда, когда он в ней ковырялся.  
«Не могла», — успокаивающе сказал голос в голове. Джесси решил с ним согласиться.

Поначалу все было не так уж плохо. Просто ему необходимо было всегда спать у самого выхода. Он редко спал больше полутора-двух часов подряд, постоянно просыпался: два часа сна, два часа бодрствования, да и сны, что приходили к нему, когда он все-таки засыпал, трудно было назвать приятными. Уродливые рыбы наползали и душили скользкими тушами до тех пор, пока он вновь не открывал глаза.  
На первое время у Джесси было немного налички, что он прихватил из разбитой машины. Жаль, что там не оказалось ни одной кредитки — парни, вроде тех, что полегли в тот вечер стройными мертвыми рядами, очень уважают наличные деньги, а вот кредитки как раз-таки у них водятся редко.  
Почти всю ночь он шел, когда рассвело — с трудом, постояв несколько часов — все-таки поймал попутку. Сердобольный дальнобойщик подвез его до ближайшего пригорода, поделился сэндвичем и посоветовал сделать что-то со своей жизнью. Джесси кивнул и согласился — что-то сделать точно надо было. У него даже появились определенные идеи. И желания. Помыться, пожрать, поспать в горизонтальном положении, например. Это были бы очень полезные для его жизни вещи.  
Тем же нехитрым способом он добрался до границы штата, а затем и до первого крупного города на своем пути. Там его поджидала ночлежка для бездомных и жаждущие причинять добро белые, разливавшие суп в нескольких точках города. Происходящее Джесси ничуть не беспокоило, более того, только на такое существование ему пока что и хватало сил. Все, что его интересовало — выживание. Да и потом, как оказалось, дела обстояли точно таким же образом. Просто условием выживания стали вещи несколько более сложные.  
Худо-бедно, лишившись иисусьих бороды, волос и отмывшись, он стал работать. Работа была нехитрая — временная, не требующая какой-либо регистрации. Ты или приходишь и получаешь в конце дня свою плату, или не приходишь один раз и идешь к черту. На твое место найдутся желающие, способные не пропускать. Он передвигался из города в город сначала автостопом, потом на автобусах, и чем севернее лежала его новая цель, тем лучше становилась ситуация с мексами, с которыми поначалу все было совсем кисло. Латиносы, к сожалению, куда лучше Джесси ориентировались в том, как по-быстрому подзаработать деньжат на жизнь. Пару раз его били за наглость — Джесси утирался, вставал и шел дальше.  
По крайней мере, в торговлю наркотиками он больше не ввязывался. Нельзя сказать, что подобные мысли Джесси не посещали. Бывало и такое, особенно после того, как его побили в первый (очередной) раз. Ему бесплатно вправили плечо, он стоял на улице, не зная, куда податься, и предательские мысли всплыли сами собой. Вскоре он уже соображал, что бы сделать, такого, максимально безопасного — он же теперь уже ученый, он умный, он опытный... Он лежал и трясся от отчаяния, и думал об этом, думал-думал-думал, но потом уже знакомый голос с неопровержимой убежденностью сказал: «Не надо».  
«Не надо, Джесси, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, сам знаешь». Джесси послушался голоса и в этот раз.  
Днем он работал, вечером с настойчивостью, прекрасно знакомой каждому такому, как он, тратил заработанное на выпивку и наркоту, подешевле и полегче. Именно в этот период, подстегиваемый жаждой, способной свернуть горы, он научился искать барыг и собратьев по несчастью. Раньше он так не умел, раньше искать «парня, который знает парня» было потруднее. Не так-то много понадобилось, чтобы начать безошибочно выделять каждого такого из толпы. Это только снаружи кажется, что опознать наркомана очень сложно. Фигня это все, думал Джесси. Просто надо чаще смотреть в зеркало.  
А он? Он теперь смог бы подрабатывать вместо собак в аэропорту. Возможно, его вышибли бы через месяц за неявку, нарушения или воровство, но талант отметили бы несомненно.  
Если бы Джесси заставили вспомнить все поэтапно, он бы не сумел — события смешались в темное месиво с редкими проблесками. Да и с чего бы ему суметь? Он, в конце концов, столько сил угрохал на то, чтобы забыть. Не могли же все его усилия пойти прахом.  
Но, рано или поздно, такая лафа — жизнь-праздник, простая и приятная, жизнь труженика, полная кайфа, от которого аж тошнит — должна была закончиться, верно?  
***

— Да это же олдскул, — с восхищением в голосе сказал Барри. Его звали Барри. Или Бобби. Или, чем чёрт не шутит, Вельзевул, Джесси было наплевать, как его звали, ровно до тех пор, пока перед именем не было звания, а в руках у чувака появлялись и исчезали самокрутки, таблетки и пакетики.  
Сегодня это были квадратики бумаги, марки. Марочки, как их любовно называл Вроде-Бы-Барри. Барри был коллекционером и страстным любителем, пробовал на своей шкуре все, до чего дотягивались руки, продавал и покупал, как настоящий коллекционер, и разве что не трясся над своим антиквариатом.  
И цены у него были нормальные, и сам он был чувак компанейский, только дерганый больно. Впрочем, учитывая количество веществ, которое он регулярно закидывал в свой жадный до исследований рот, Джесси скорее удивляло, что он в принципе еще способен более-менее нормально функционировать.  
Они познакомились на собирании Анонимных Наркоманов: Джесси частенько начинал именно с них. Начал и сейчас, оказавшись в Чикаго, Иллинойс. Именно так было проще всего выйти на нужных людей. Главное — не торопиться и понимать, кто закатит истерику, если намекнуть, а кто окажется своим парнем.  
Ровно этим же занимался и Барри, не очень часто, стараясь, по крайней мере, не попадать два раза подряд на одного и того же куратора. Наверное, когда-то этот высоченный худющий парень, напоминающий богомола на спидах, был охрененно умным, раз даже сейчас сохранил кое-что в черепной коробке.  
Ну и слава Богу, что сейчас он таким не был.  
Они стояли в туалете задрипанного клуба. В грязном зеркале отражались двое — Джесси и Барри. Барри был выше него почти на две головы (и как только потолок не задевал). Впрочем, Барри почти всегда горбился.  
Вот и сейчас он походил на огромный бледный вопросительный знак, когда протягивал Джесси запечатанную в фольгу марку.  
Джесси расплатился, взял предложенное угощение.  
— Отправляй меня до востребования, сученька, — нежно предложил он марке. С квадратика розового цвета подмигивал плюшевый медвежонок. Барри скрипуче рассмеялся.  
Должно быть, такая штучка больше подошла бы какой-нибудь девчонке, и что-то ему вспомнилось такое неприятно-знакомое, отозвалось зудящим чувством под кожей, но прошло почти сразу. Начало проходить уже тогда, когда рот наполнился сладковатой обильной слюной.  
Голова у Джесси стала легкая-легкая, а глазные яблоки — огромными и горячими. Это было не слишком приятно, но быстро прошло, сделав поле зрения удивительно широким и потрясающе четким. Казалось, он видит каждую пылинку вокруг. Джесси чувствовал себя хреновым суперменом.  
Барри некоторое время покружил вокруг, потом свалил в кабинку. Он уже неоднократно говорил, что есть вещества общественные, а есть — личные, почти интимные. И смотреть, как он принимает — настолько же неприлично, как, например, пялиться на его хер, когда он ссыт. Джесси подозревал, что кое-чем Барри просто не хотел делиться даже за деньги.  
Ну да он и не претендовал.  
В этот раз все кончилось тем, что Барри вышвырнули из клуба — он чем-то не понравился охраннику, обычно флегматичному и равнодушному ко всему, кроме откровенной агрессии (а если дать на лапу, мужик и вовсе становился слепым, немым и глухим). Джесси пошел следом.  
Взаимовыручка у наркоманов очень сильна — до определенного момента, до того, как наркоман становится готов на все за деньги или дозу. Готов красть, исполнять чужие желания, грабить, убивать — такой момент наступает в свое время у каждого.  
Сейчас Джесси просто хотелось быть рядом с кем-то, кто сможет его понять. Опыт собраний в АН показал, что люди оттуда его не поймут, а вот такие, как Барри, такие почти что мрази, как он сам… это отлично, это для него.  
— Чувак, подожди! — позвал он, смеясь. Пыль танцевала вокруг, и мир пел, пускай чуточку фальшиво. Он шептал в уши на разные голоса, приглашал посмотреть на себя, звал потанцевать. Джесси знал совершенно точно, что стоит ему отвернуться — и на стенах, асфальте и даже на облезлом пожарном гидранте, везде распустятся дивные красочные цветы.  
Спина Барри маячила на автомобильной стоянке впереди, и покачивающийся Джесси нагнал его прежде, чем понял, что к ним присоединился кто-то третий.  
— Эй! — заорал он и для верности замахал руками. — Э-эй, ты бросил меня, мудила! Эй, вы… вы!. Какие же вы сво-олочи, да и черт с вами, все равно я вас… о-о-о.  
Барри не отвечал, его новый друг — подруга — тоже. Кажется, они очень интересно проводят время, решил Джесси. Надо бы слиться и не мешать мужику, раз уж тому перепало, но ноги несли сами, длинные, каждый шаг — как десять…  
Он еле остановился в нескольких ярдах от парочки, и совсем не сразу понял, что же здесь не так: стиснувшая руки вокруг Барри девушка была еще выше, чем эта пропитанная наркотой каланча. Раздавалось непристойное-громкое чмоканье, даже странно — уж для таких-то звуков ее голова точно должна была находиться пониже. Интересно, как вообще можно сосаться с такими звуками.  
«Баскетболистка, что ли», — тупо подумал Джесси, улыбаясь от одной только этой мысли. Хочет поиграть с его мячиками, ха-ха-ха-а…  
Ноги Барри едва-едва касались земли. Кажется, временами они от нее отрывались. Поначалу Джесси не видел его лица, но потом голова Барри свесилась набок, бессильно, будто в шее не было костей, и Джесси своим новоприобретенным острым зрением увидел блаженную мокрую улыбку на его губах — широченную и тупую, почти как та, что сползала в этот момент с него самого. Уже потом он увидел лицо женщины.  
Оно было плоским, похожим на белую маску с прорезями для глаз, и сперва он решил, что это какая-то удивительная японка-баскетболистка. Потом, приглядевшись, понял, что это не глаза, что это и есть прорези в маске, за ними что-то черное. Нечто, что он не смог бы назвать глазами, даже если бы очень захотел. Волосы, такие же черные, свисали по обеим сторонам лица. Нежный крохотный ротик, вытянутые в трубочку губы, смазанные чем-то синим — он подумал, что помадой — двигались, почти как младенческие, ищущие, к чему можно присосаться.  
«Надо бросать», — тупо подумал Джесси. Раз уж его одолевают такие глюки, значит пора бросать, все, финиш, допрыгался, еще немного — и мозг потечёт из ушей, но если он бросит, то как же он будет? Об этом бы подумать как следует, но все, на что он был сейчас способен — смотреть на жуткую тетку, будучи не в силах сдвинуться с места…  
Мельком, еле-еле отслеживая мысль, Джесси вдруг вспомнил, как ходил в детстве в зоопарк. Там было много всяких удивительных существ, ему ожидаемо понравились смешные медвежата, тигр был крутым, и все было здорово, пока его не отвели в террариум. Среди равнодушно лежавших, будто бревна, удавов и питонов, в самом углу, притаился отдел с насекомыми. Конечно, там были бабочки - цветные, красивые, и палочники, которых еще поди найди среди веточек, и даже богомол с нелепыми, воздетыми кверху лапками. Но все они были совершенно нормальны, а вот заплакать, убежать и потом еще целых две ночи спать с мамой и папой Джесси заставил паук.  
Жирный здоровенный волосатый паук - сейчас он был бы размером с ладонь Джесси, а тогда точно целиком закрыл бы его лицо. Паук сидел себе спокойно на огромной коряге за стеклом и просто смотрел. У него были черные, похожие на бусинки глаза, глаз было огромное количество, и в них не было совершенно ничего - ни страха, ни понимания, ни-че-го. Под глазами шевелились какие-то волосатые отростки, отдаленно напоминающие челюсти. Сразу было видно - что туда попадало, обратно не выберется никогда.  
А потом он, вдоволь насмотревшись на маленького Джесси, прыгнул, и тогда Джесси убежал, захлебываясь ревом от смертного ужаса из-за столкновения с чем-то, что было таким жутким, таким непохожим на него самого.  
Именно эти глаза смотрели сейчас на Джесси из-под плоской маски.  
Женщина взглянула с удивительным равнодушием, будто сквозь него, и снова вернулась к Барри. Встряхнула легонько, возвращая голову в какую-то, видимо, нужную ей позицию, а затем снова раздалось чмоканье.  
— Слышь… эй… леди… — давясь словами, выговорил Джесси, не зная, хочет ли он вообще обращать на себя внимание. — Барри! Чувак!  
Он мог и не звать: она разжала руки, и Барри, счастливо мыча, сполз на асфальт. Он по-прежнему улыбался, счастливый и довольный, счастливее, чем от самого крутого прихода, если судить по лицу. Барри весь обмяк и лежал безжизненной радостной грудой, как некто, кто мог бы и умереть, так хорошо ему было в этот момент. Спереди на джинсах расплывалось мокрое пятно.  
Джесси это заметил уже потом, потому что сейчас его внимание было приковано к японке. Она постояла пару секунд, черно-белая и ужасная, потом начала медленно поворачиваться, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока она не оказалась спиной к Джесси.  
Что-то коснулось ноги, и он вздрогнул, — это был один из дивных цветов, он всё-таки увидел их, какое счастье! Нежные-нежные лепестки кремового цвета с розовыми прожилками, похоже на шелк и тоненькую нежную кожу, потрясающе красиво, Джесси просто балдел. Цветок рос на лиане, что ползла к нему и пыталась обнять за ногу, ласковая, как котенок, деликатная, как любимая. Она обвилась вокруг лодыжки, любовно сжимая кольцо вокруг помятых замызганных джинсов. Почему-то запахло палёным, а ткань джинсов затрещала.  
— Джесси, — позвали его.  
Сколько бы времени ни прошло, он будет помнить это всегда, всегда, потому что густые черные пряди на затылке японки раздвинулись — она подняла руки и потянула себя за волосы, и из них на Джесси прямо и ясно посмотрели печальные глаза Джейн.  
— Детка, — ласково сказала Джейн, и вот тогда-то Джесси начал кричать.

***

Что было дальше, он не помнил. Не смог вспомнить и потом — все начисто стерлось из памяти. Должно быть, Барри нашел его обдолбанным, валяющимся на парковке, и, как добрый друг, отволок на какую-то вписку — по крайней мере, так он говорил. На этой самой вписке Джесси проснулся на следующий день — сонный, с гудящей головой, с прилипшим к нёбу языком. Ему дали попить и сунули кусок подсохшей пиццы, добрые люди, но, в целом, там всем было плевать на него. Для того они и встречались — чтобы поплевать на себя и друг на друга, почувствовать себя ни к чему не обязывающим единством. Люди, пьяные и просто спящие, валялись вповалку… Старые добрые времена. Вместе с запахом немытого тела пахнуло ностальгией.  
Барри обещал и клялся Иисусом, что это самое-самое качество, что Джесси просто долбанутый, раз его так люто накрыло. С сомнением, но Джесси согласился — кажется, на него дурно повлияло, раз уж он даже не помнил, где так зверски обжег ногу… какой-то хренов провод? Сука, добрался до мяса, даже через ткань.  
Джесси надеялся, что это был именно провод. Чем же еще это могло быть?  
Он, ради такого случая, даже решил ненадолго подзавязать. Не завязать по-настоящему, такое ему даже в голову не пришло… Но притормозить стоило — и он, кажется, смог бы. Чувствовал в себе силы продержаться столько, сколько позволит организм. Джесси как раз устроился на стройку, приходил в ночлежку, в которой обретался сейчас, вымотанным настолько, что засыпал, едва голова касалась плоской, продавленной сотнями таких же беспутных голов, подушки, и жить трезвым оказалось не так тошнотворно, как обычно.  
По крайней мере, дня три или четыре, пока он не начал видеть сны.  
Джесси был уверен, что разучился видеть сны, и его это вполне устраивало — уже несколько лет он, закрывая глаза, проваливался в глухую черноту, не видя никого и ничего, и… спать было приятно. Во сне ничто не тревожило, и поначалу он напивался только для того, чтобы заснуть покрепче, отключиться поскорее.  
А теперь во сне его поджидала Джейн. В первый раз он заплакал от счастья, думая, искренне веря, как это бывает во сне, что все каким-то чудесным образом исправилось — и Джейн жива, и он в порядке. Она помогала этой иллюзии: ничего не говорила, лишь сидела на краю кровати и гладила его горячий лоб прохладной рукой.  
Он проснулся, плача, уже зная, что это все неправда. Слезы затекали в уши, жгли лицо, и Джесси давился ими, не в силах остановиться.  
Но так было только в первый раз: видя ее потом, Джесси уже точно знал, что все ложь, ничего уже не исправить. Оставалось только гадать, почему он вдруг начал видеть ее сейчас, спустя столько времени, после всего, что случилось, что он натворил.  
По ночам, в этой ночлежке и в других, что он оставил позади, в пустых домах, полных лестниц, в притонах, где он побывал, они всегда были вместе. Однажды они летели на самолете, и это тоже было прекрасно и ужасно одновременно, потому что Джесси точно знал — к концу сна самолет разобьется.  
Потом они оказались на заднем дворе ее дома, как когда-то. Джейн сидела, скрестив ноги. Вся в чёрном, тонкая и прекрасная, будто нарисованная углём. В дом Джесси не заходил, боялся увидеть серые стены, задернутые шторы, затянутый черным полиэтиленом труп на кровати — всё, что видеть не хотелось, не нужно было.  
Как славно, что Джейн была здесь живая, сейчас, смотрела из-под темных ресниц. И никаких закатившихся белков, никакой холодной кожи, ничего, что приходило потом в кошмарах.  
Джесси сказал что-то, как здорово было бы вернуться в то, как было, как хорошо им тут вместе. Все, что он говорил, казалось мутным и не слишком важным — собственные слова в снах не запоминаются, это правило он уже выучил.  
— Здесь хорошо, — невыразительно сказала Джейн и закурила. Потом протянула ему сигарету.  
Джесси затянулся — дым был сладким, как сахарная вата. Он вдыхал этот дым всю ночь, давился им, любил его, и очень хотел проснуться.  
И на следующую ночь.  
И на следующую.  
И после неё.

Он столкнулся с Барри около магазина с алкоголем. Тот был уже закрыт, а Джесси проходил мимо — так он сказал себе, всего лишь пошел за сигаретами и проходил мимо…  
Может, ему и хотелось поскорее уснуть сегодня, но только может быть. Сны больше мучили его, чем радовали, но отказаться от соблазна увидеть призрачный образ Джейн еще раз он не мог. Это, в конце концов, было его личным делом — Джесси и его воспаленного мозга, больше ничье.  
— Выглядишь хреново, — сказал Барри вместо приветствия, и Джесси не смог не засмеяться — видел бы Барри его худшие дни. Сам Барри был похож на призрак, так что уж кто бы говорил — всего за неделю или две, Джесси уже терял счет времени, Барри, казалось, отощал еще больше.  
Потом Барри предложил ему кое-что крутое, со скидкой, как своему, и Джесси сперва замялся, а потом, конечно же, сказал «да». Пожалуй, он оставил позади этап, на котором мог бы чистосердечно ответить «нет». Кроме того, ему стало любопытно, что будет в этот раз, накроет ли его так же мощно. Где-то в глубине души хотелось увидеть Джейн, не закрывая глаза, вдруг и в этот раз получилось бы?  
Ощущение было гадко-приятное, сродни ковырянию болячки: даже если покровит или, кто знает, останется на этом месте шрам — подумаешь… всё равно, остановиться трудно. Уж больно удовлетворяющим кажется сам процесс.  
Ради такого случая они пошли не в клуб, не на какую-то левую, разгромленную поколениями нариков квартиру, а к хорошему другу Барри. У того была своя квартирка, пусть на отшибе, пусть убогая, но не в гетто — чёрный малый по имени Кевин гордился этим, сразу было видно. Имя подходило плохо: Кевину нужны были бы не широкие штаны и безразмерная футболка на жирном пузе, а очки и аккуратная стрижка. И, хотя Барри сказал, что с Джесси всё окей, он клёвый парень и свой, Кевин будто бы его сторонился.  
Джесси его не винил, да и забыл об этом почти сразу — началось нечто куда более занимательное, чем косые взгляды незнакомого мужика.  
Они устроились в гостиной, прилично, почти цивильно, будто собирались заняться бизнесом, а не отдохнуть.  
— Это бомба, — нежно сказал Барри. Джесси узнал интонации даже прежде, чем тот с ловкостью фокусника вытряхнул на стол пакетик с белесо-голубоватыми кристаллами.  
Мир сузился до стола, до пакетика на нем, до единственного кристалла, мягко отсвечивающего гранью. Он был уже не таким блестящим и чистеньким, как сразу после приготовления.  
Интересно, подумал Джесси отстраненно, кто именно делал эти? Это вообще — их, или подделка под знаменитый продукт? Чем они там могли его подкрасить… пищевым красителем? Нет, дорого, да и закупать краситель — вызывало бы подозрения, нет, чем-то, что можно добавить в процессе, что не нарушит реакцию…  
«Думай, Джесси, задействуй мозг», — подбодрил он себя голосом мистера Уайта. Он еще ничего не принял, а ощущения уже были подстать самому плохому трипу.  
— Хуйня какая-то, — с сомнением сказал Кев, но пакетик взял. Джесси только помотал гудящей головой — он никак не ожидал словить приступ паники от такой малости. — Химия же, кому это интересно?  
— Не какая-то, малыш. Двадцать первый век на дворе. Крутая, круче натуралки, детка, уж поверь мне, — Барри явно ощущал превосходство над простыми смертными. На его лице читались презрение, ласка, нетерпение, самоуверенность — все сразу. Барри в такие моменты был хозяином мира, о да.  
Некоторое время они препирались (кажется, Кеву просто хотелось сэкономить, да только не вышло в этот раз), потом Барри позвонили, и он отошел поговорить на кухню. Оттуда сразу потянуло табачным дымком. Джесси тоже захотелось покурить, так, что в горле зацарапало. Он принялся искать по карманам, но никак не мог найти только что купленную пачку сигарет. Выронил, что ли, пока шатался туда-сюда?..  
— Ты уже пробовал эту хрень? — спросил вдруг Кевин. Джесси не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему, а потом не знал, что ответить. Он этой хрени напробовался столько, что теперь хоть даром давай — не нужно будет, но объяснять это Кевину? Да ну нахер. Если точнее, объяснять это кому-либо вообще он не хотел и не собирался.  
Наверное, и не смог бы.  
— Ага, — сказал он, помолчав. — Да. Это реальная бомба. Такая, знаешь, тик-так, тик-так… а потом как рванёт.  
Вдруг захотелось встать и наорать на Кевина, сказать, чтобы он никогда не прикасался к этому дерьму, потому что оно проклято каждым, кто умирал над ним, да, эта бомба взорвет тебе мозг, малыш, и размажет его по стенке; это ёбаное оружие массового поражения, ядерная бомба, видал такие, мертвые японцы, люди сгорают, женщины рожают младенцев без рук и ног, крутят по дискавери каждые два месяца, а ты, дебил, и не в курсе, выгони меня, выгони этого говнюка Барри, сделай хоть что-нибудь, пока не поздно, тупой ты кусок говна.  
Наркоман, читающий проповеди… он произвел бы фурор. Занюхал — и бегом к пастве. Что-то подсказывало Джесси, что не такая уж это и редкость в среде тех, кто любит поучить других, как именно им нужно жить отныне и как неправильно они жили до сих пор.  
Барри, яростно бубнивший на кухне, заткнулся.  
— Развлекайтесь, а я полетел по делам, — заявил он, вернувшись в гостиную, обласкав сожалеющим взглядом пакетик на столе. Он был из людей, что, продав тебе товар, норовили удегустироваться им с тобой же в самую задницу. — Кажется, у меня тут один крупно попал, надо быть поближе… или подальше, как дело пойдет. Сколько раз говорил — наткнулся на копа, ну так сиди и молчи теперь, засунь язык в свою нежную задницу и жди… Если человек дебил — это надолго, я прав?  
Кевин, явно ожидавший отмашки, полез под диван — там, в коробке из-под обуви, у него был бонг. Джесси сказал, что сходит отлить, и — он готов был поспорить — Кевин напрягся так, что смог бы задницей орехи колоть. Может, скажи Джесси что-то вроде «не боись, красть я ничего не буду», на пол бы и вовсе упала пара алмазов.

Идти в ванную ему почему-то страшно, но в ванной его вдруг одолевает нервный смех: такая чистенькая, такая маленькая, он в жизни бы не подумал, что она принадлежит здоровенному черному парню, а не какой-нибудь стареющей чопорной даме.  
Здесь такое яркое освещение, что Джесси — в первый раз! — замечает поблескивающие белым нити в волосах. Интересно, когда именно он начал седеть? И сколько еще времени мог не замечать того, что с ним это происходит, как не замечал морщинок, постепенно появляющихся на лице?  
— Никотин является причиной многих проблем, и преждевременное старение — наименее страшная из них, Джесси, — слышит он. Голос доносится справа, не слева — впрочем, левым ухом Джесси уже давно слышит намного хуже, именно туда его несколько раз бил Тодд, не давая ране сойтись и зарасти. Если пощупать череп, можно найти вмятинку.  
— Отъебитесь, — просит он мистера Уайта с его лекциями, и, пока голос эхом отдается в чистых стенах ванной комнаты, он моет руки и вспоминает, когда именно тот мог говорить такое.  
Когда он вернулся, Кевин уже явно расслабился: он сидел на диване, широко развалившись. В комнате воняло скуренным метом, нестерпимо и привычно — когда-то этот запах преследовал Джесси даже после галлонов горячей воды, потраченных на мытье.  
— А ничего так, — расслабленным тоном, полным добра, сказал Кевин, сползая еще немножко.  
Джесси зачем-то взял со стола пакетик с остатками — там было еще изрядно. Кевин наблюдал без тревоги и волнений, сейчас ему было не до того.  
— Кыш, — мягко сказал он, дернув ногой. Из-под дивана донеслось раскатистое мурлыканье, будто бы Кевин не пнул животинку, а приласкал, как любящий хозяин.  
— Мужик, — с упреком сказал он Джесси. — Ты чего, кошку сюда притащил? У меня же аллергия, мужик. Предупреждать надо о таком.  
— Я не приносил, — помотал головой Джесси.  
— Да и вообще, — Кевин не слушал его. — Мутный ты какой-то…  
— Не без этого, — согласился Джесси.  
Потом диван неторопливо, как в замедленной съемке, покачнулся, Кевин сполз с него мягкой бесформенной кучей и остался лежать на полу. До самого конца своей жизни, оказавшейся удивительно короткой, он уже не поднялся с него.  
Сперва Джесси и впрямь показалось, что из-под дивана вылезает кошка — оттуда высунулся влажный нос, да и мурлыканье заставляло думать именно о кошках. Потом уже мозг отметил, что и нос, и все, что дальше, было слишком крупным для какого-нибудь задрипанного котенка, а треугольная голова без шерсти напоминала не только кошачью, но и змеиную… Если честно, она не была похожа ни на одно из когда-либо виденных им животных.  
Диван с грохотом упал на спинку. То, что вылезало из-под него, продолжало двигаться, пока не появилось целиком. У этой штуки было сегментированное тело молочно-белого цвета, напоминающее о личинках, расползающихся в стороны, если откинуть какую-нибудь старую, вросшую в землю корягу. Лапки тоже были похожи на острые тонкие конечности насекомого. Но почему-то самым отвратительным, самым противоестественным, как показалось Джесси тогда, и как будет казаться в дальнейшем, стало то, что оно беспрестанно, без остановки мурлыкало.  
— Ох, — сказал Кевин, прежде чем его ноги накрыло белой массой. Тварь дернулась вперед и назад, как атакующая кобра — вот только кобры не отрезают у своих жертв лица, не втыкают им в горло лапки, чтобы удержать дергающийся обед.  
Монстр выбросил вперед голову, впился в тело и ухватил кусок мяса, отщелкнув его челюстями как ножницами. С усилием поворочал шеей, проглатывая. Потом повторил.  
Джесси всей душой мечтал, чтобы это были галлюцинации, видит бог, он расцеловал бы чувака, устроившего ему такой мощный трип. Но содержимое пакетика, что он сжимал в потной ладони, было нетронутым, а этот самый чувак лежал на полу без лица, и целоваться ему явно уже не придется никогда.  
Джесси чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Ему захотелось не убежать, а подойти ближе к этой хреновине, и он почти сделал шаг вперед — так, наверное, и должно было все закончиться, хвати ему сил. Но он застыл с занемевшим горлом, и в короткий промежуток, заполненный только чавканьем и бульканьем, с ним опять заговорили.  
«Лучше беги», — посоветовал мистер Уайт, потом крикнул так, что в ушах зазвенело — «БЕГИ». Это помогло.

***

Да, тогда все вышло хреново, настолько хреново, как вообще могло быть, и так вышло не в последний раз. Не всегда было так легко, как с Сарой. Случалось, что и сам Джесси лажал, и монстр оказывался из тех, кому непременно надо прикончить своего носителя? Хозяина? Проводника? Джесси привык считать их кем-то вроде проводников.  
Катализаторы, если по-научному.  
Так просто бывало. И он почти смирился — без него так произошло бы совершенно точно, а с ним появлялась хоть какая-то возможность исхода чуть благополучнее, чем быть сожранным. Конечно, бедняге Кеву он никак не помог, более того, в панике выехал из города уже спустя пару часов, стараясь затеряться как можно дальше от ёбнутого Чикаго. Его до сих пор посещали мысли о том, что сталось с Барри, но Джесси совершенно точно не чувствовал в себе желания возвращаться. Тем более, что его, вероятнее всего, обвинили бы в произошедшем с Кевом.  
К тому моменту, когда он оставил позади Сару, передвигаясь из Небраски в Айову, сложилась определенного рода статистика. Записей он, конечно, не вел, но весь полученный опыт удивительно чётко встроился в картину мира внутри головы Джесси.  
Были те, до кого самыми разными путями доходил чертов синий мет. Лежал ли он на складе, дожидаясь своего часа, застрял ли у дилера, припрятавшего унцию до поры до времени, переходил ли из рук в руки, пока не оседал у того, кто был готов его попробовать — всегда разными путями, всегда с одним результатом, кто-то употреблял.  
И были среди употреблявших те, кому особенно не повезло с личной реакцией на эту херню. Нет, они не задыхались, у них не останавливалось сердце, ни к кому не приходил хмурый, но, честное слово, это стало бы абсолютной херней в сравнении с их личной аллергией. Потому что, вот сюрприз, вместе с дозой они получали свою личную, пробравшуюся чёрт знает откуда, будто вылезшую из кошмаров тварь.  
Девушки обычно долго живут, позволяя доить себя не раз, не два — месяцами, если не годами, судя по тому, что рассказывали Джесси. Мужчины чаще ломаются очень быстро, порой еще и внезапно. Кто-то сходил с ума, кто-то просто не понимал, почему от какого-то мета, пускай и настолько чистого, так забористо глючит. Ведь не должно же — ну, черт с ним, это ведь не у всех, большинство просто тащится, да и глюки длятся всего ничего, зато какой кайф потом...  
Само собой, монстры являлись не ко всем. Несколько раз Джесси попадал впросак, оказываясь один на один с человеком, словившим кайф — начинал искать, опасаясь, что тварь выпрыгнет в самый неподходящий момент, как только он отвернется, или расслабится или вовсе уйдет. На деле все оказалось проще. Не ко всем приходили монстры, кто-то вполне обходился своими силами, создавая крошечный ад в пределах собственной жизни. И чужих, конечно, по касательной. У них, думал порой Джесси, по старому выражению, сидела обезьяна на спине, уродливая тварь, от которой невозможно избавиться, но ведь жили они как-то? Это было не его делом. За разборками с этой обезьяной — к государственным программам по борьбе с наркотиками, пускай те и не работали толком.  
Совсем не работали: в один из плохих дней, по-настоящему плохих, Джесси чуть не забрали копы, еле сбежал, и все почему? Просто он увидел стенд с социальной рекламой. Выход есть, гласила она. Там было использовано фото ребенка, реклама была черная-черная, буквы такие белые-белые, все было пиздец как одухотворенно. Подумай о семье, просила эта реклама. Вспомни ты уже о семье, затолкай поглубже все дерьмо, что из тебя лезет, не пытайся его заглушить, живи дальше. Сделай что-нибудь со своей жизнью, не мешай уже людям жить-то, честное слово. Джесси встал, как вкопанный. Сперва он улыбался, потом его разобрал смех. А потом он начал орать. Должно быть, прохожие приняли его за городского сумасшедшего, мало ли таких?  
Чёрт с ними со всеми, всех он спасти не сумел бы. И никто не сможет.  
Кто-то вроде Сары шел по жизни с родителями — прекрасные, должно быть, родители, намного круче его собственных. Кто-то никак не мог забыть первую любовь, и это было бы даже трогательно, не стремись эта любовь обратно с такой яростной надеждой. Кто-то  
(вроде него)  
тащил за собой целую команду скелетов, и Джесси рад был бы назвать это фигурой речи, да вот беда — не до фигур, когда с потолка сыплются гнилые, собирающиеся воедино кости, а трясущийся парень пытается поймать хоть одну, чтобы приложится губами, словно к святым мощам. Монстрам нужен был не мет, монстрам нужны были люди, а прочее… так, оплата билета в оба конца, решил Джесси.  
У него было время и поспрашивать, и поговорить, и подумать.  
Тогда, только-только осознав, что увиденное не было галлюцинациями, а плохо заживавший ожег на лодыжке появился не из-за случайного провода, Джесси перестал думать. Сперва им руководило животное стремление сбежать, спрятаться, убраться из города как можно скорее. Потом он зачем-то отправился в бесплатную городскую больницу, как раз для тех, кому и идти-то больше некуда. Там он потупил в очереди несколько часов, после чего его прокапали без лишних слов — видимо, не первый такой пациент у них был. Увидев, как Джесси трясется, усталый доктор вколол ему какое-то успокоительное, после которого он стал сонным и равнодушным ко всему на блаженное, печально короткое время; будь его воля, он носил бы с собой обойму таких шприцев, и успокаивался-успокаивался-успокаивался…

Периодически приходили мысли пойти в полицию, спастись в уютной теплой камере. Там не пришлось бы ничего делать, о чем-то думать. Совсем небольшими усилиями хорошо устроиться может даже такой, как он — живут же люди в тюрьмах, в самом деле. Кто-то даже стремился вернуться туда, отвыкнув от свободной жизни.  
Один раз он даже поймал себя на совершенно серьезном намерении: сейчас он возьмет и дойдет до ближайшего участка. Нагуглит адрес, позвонит в справочную, неважно. Дойдет и что-нибудь им расскажет… Черт, да одних только показаний про великого Хайзенберга должно быть достаточно, чтобы при нем постоянно была стража, по крайней мере, первое время. А потом он справится.  
Потом Джесси вдруг представил, как попадает в камеру — на годы, даже с добровольным признанием и содействием следствию, но ужаснуло его не это, сейчас грела даже такая перспектива. Ужаснуло то, что именно в этой камере он может оказаться один на один с такой же тварью. И что он тогда будет делать? Окончательно сойдет с ума, останется смеющимся, плачущим полудурком еще на двадцать, тридцать, сорок лет? Джесси хорошо представил, как это будет: четыре стены вокруг, бетонная стена в голове, бесконечный, вечный ужас. Сейчас он, по крайней мере, в силах сбежать, а там только и останется, что биться о стены и молиться…  
Может, это и смешно, но про церковь он тоже думал. Он вообще много думал поначалу, что еще оставалось делать. Это было не только мучительно, но и забавно — плохо работавший, основательно заржавевший мозг отказывался проводить новые мысли, и Джесси обнаруживал себя раскачивающимся на месте и бубнящим одну и ту же фразу раз за разом. Впрочем, чем больше он думал, чем больше ловил разбегающиеся, как пауки, мысли, тем быстрее у него выходило.  
Это пришло, казалось, само, а на деле — в результате перекручивающей, напряженной и безостановочной внутренней работы.  
Дни шли. И шли ночи, наполненные ужасами, темнотой и, изредка, Джейн. Он больше не плакал, ждал её прихода почти с радостью. Со смерти Кевина прошло полтора месяца — Джесси понадобилось именно столько времени, чтобы начать действовать.  
— Забудь, — предложила Джейн-из-сна, Джейн Ненастоящая. Они снова были вдвоем, в каком-то небольшом дайнере, похожим на все дайнеры одновременно: белые стойки, хром, красные диваны, простой уют. Забегаловки, где он питался теперь, были похуже, погрязнее, попроще, а тут все было чисто и приятно до нереальности.  
Джейн ела здоровенный стейк. Разрезала на кусочки и отправляла их в рот один за другим — Джесси всегда нравился её аппетит. Она ела с удовольствием, не выбирая и не манерничая, как другие девушки, жаль только, что редко. Как-то раз он предложил приготовить сам, она же знает, как хорошо он готовит, если старается. Но она отказалась.  
— Забыть? — переспросил он, разглядывая пустую тарелку перед собой.  
— Ну да, — подтвердила она, отвлекаясь от своего блюда. Перекатила в пальцах вилку, очень ловко, почти элегантно. — Ты просто забудь, это возможно, честное слово. Они забывают, если захотят, и ты сможешь. И обо мне, если постараешься. На это, конечно, понадобится силы, детка, но что с того? Люди могут быть очень сильными, я точно знаю.  
Она погрустнела, и Джесси захотелось как-то её утешить. Как же он может ее забыть и отпустить? Куда она пропадёт, если не он?  
Он не хотел даже спрашивать об этом, опасаясь правдивого ответа.  
— Я не могу, — сказал Джесси со всей уверенностью. — И не хочу.  
— То-то и оно, — улыбнулась Джейн, и не стала объяснять, как он ни допытывался.  
Утром он проснулся, точно зная, чем теперь может заняться.

***

Героем он не стал. Он был бы не прочь, он хотел бы. Героем быть, наверное, чертовски приятно, но Джесси читал достаточно комиксов, чтобы знать — герои выглядят иначе (разве что в каком-нибудь низкобюджетном авторском проекте, полном черного цвета и странной рисовки, которого продадут экземпляров двести и прикроют лавочку). И действуют они иначе, и мотивы у них другие. Спасти весь мир? Отомстить другим? Да, почему нет.  
Он просто стремился заполнить пустоту. Получая удовлетворение от проделанной работы, смутно надеясь заслужить какое-никакое одобрение — как своё, так и тех, кто мог заглянуть во снах. Всё чертовски эгоистично, как было на протяжении всей его жизни.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, он мог быть честен с самим собой.  
Так что, несмотря на весь кажущийся героизм — приятно было иногда подумать и так — всего, что Джесси делал, в обычной жизни он, с натяжкой, назвал бы себя кем-то вроде путешественника. Еще короче? Окей, кем-то вроде бомжа. Именно бомжи и бродяги кочуют от ночлежки к ночлежке, пробавляясь случайными заработками, стараясь не обращать на себя внимание, как-то справляясь со своей жизнью.  
Они пили, много. Пьянчуг было больше, чем наркоманов. Многие подворовывали по возможности, некоторые перехватывали пару баксов, работая мулами — даже не курьерами. Просто безмозглыми длинноухими ослиными задницами, переносящими маленький сверток из одной точки города в другую в процессе бесконечных блужданий. Чтобы выбраться отсюда, им нужны были силы, а силам взяться было неоткуда.  
Джесси старался не связываться с чем-то, что могло привести его в тюрьму. Устроиться на стройку, разгребать строительный мусор, бегать туда-сюда — да пожалуйста. Получалось по-разному, далеко не всегда; не вся работа, за которую он брался, спорилась.  
Однажды, рассказав о своем образовании (и не соврал ведь, и кому какое дело, что почти все время в колледже, оплаченном родителями, Джесси был обкурен?), он пробыл в одной небольшой городской библиотеке с неделю. Занимался простейшей, казалось бы, работой: сиди да вноси информацию о книгах в карточки, а карточки раскладывай по алфавиту и годам сразу; местный библиотекарь занялся бы этим сам, не будь он уже так стар и подслеповат — и не будь он таким любителем заложить за воротник.  
Взяв ручку, Джесси вдруг обнаружил, что не помнит, как выглядит половина букв, написанных от руки. На какой-то момент его захлестнуло паникой, но потом рука начала писать сама. Это было страшновато и приятно, понимать, что у него что-то, наконец, получается. Несколько карточек он испортил и переписал их, вспоминая, как заставлял его работать мистер Уайт, как кричал на него, заставляя думать и доводить любую работу до конца.  
Жизнь была значительно проще тогда. Но теперь ему нужны были деньги. Когда Джесси нашел, чем именно собирается заниматься, он все-таки дозрел до того, чтобы продать дом. Получил какие-то крохи по сравнению с реальной стоимостью, но не в его положении было выбирать и, уж тем более, возмущаться. От ночлежек он перешел к дешевым мотелям, в которых не спрашивают имени и берут оплату наличными.  
Дом он продавал через подставное лицо, какую-то адвокатскую контору, настолько полулегальную, что в сравнении с ней практика Гудмана казалась филиалом Верховного Суда в Альбукерке — а уж проценты они драли…  
Но Джесси уже знал, сколько берут те, кто знает парня, знающего парня. В этой круговой поруке никто не узнает о тебе. Какой еще Джесси Пинкман? Вы обознались, прошу прощения, возьмите мою визитку, как сказал бы Сол. Иногда он вспоминал и Сола, гадая, жив ли скользкий тип, и приходил к выводу, что уж этот-то точно живее всех живых. Смотался вовремя и живет себе. Возможно, даже хорошо спит по ночам.  
Почему нет? Такие всегда знают, когда войти в дело, а когда по-настоящему пахнет жареным. Этот парень ушел живым от мистера Уайта, это дорогого стоило.  
Дом Джесси не хотел продавать вовсе не из сентиментальных соображений. Он знал, что никогда уже не вернется туда, помнил о доме, в основном, только то, что там умирали люди — кто быстро, кто медленно. Он просто не хотел связываться. Сидеть без денег было проще. Теперь, с несколькими пачками долларов в сумке, которую все время приходилось держать при себе на случай бегства из города, он постоянно боялся. Не того, что его ограбят, того, что сорвется сам. Деньги он спускал не только на поездки, документы, еду и ночлег; определенная сумма регулярно отправлялась в карманы поставщиков травки, например. Или тратилась на выпивку — время от времени. Джесси вспоминал время от времени, когда становилось совсем невтерпеж, одно хорошее выражение — «на трезвую голову я с этим не справлюсь». Уходило и на хорошую одежду, чтобы выглядеть относительно нормальным человеком, когда это необходимо. В общем, было, на что тратить.  
Джесси ожидал многого. Каждый день он просыпался, ожидая, что вот сегодня кто-то спохватится. Сегодня кто-то выйдет на его след — как ни старайся, невозможно годами оставаться вне поля зрения закона, если ты, конечно, не гений. А гением Джесси не был. Об этом ему достаточно твердили в прошлом, да и, если быть до конца честным, это же подтверждала история всей его жизни. Джесси был мастером по попаданию в самую глубокую задницу без особых усилий.  
Но он ошибся, думая, что его будут искать более активно. Пока что ему везло.

Джесси колесил по стране, и повидал уже столько людей, что постепенно начал привыкать к такому образу жизни. Единственными, с кем он старался не связываться, кому пытался не попадаться на глаза, были мексиканцы. Он стал осторожным, как крыса. Да-да, как крыса… Джесси пытался подобрать какое-нибудь более лестное определение, но по всему выходило, что он придерживался тех же правил, что и эти умные животные. Не выходить на яркий свет и открытые пространства, сделать, что нужно, взять, что требуется, и поскорее шмыгнуть туда, где до тебя не доберутся.  
Латиносы…  
Один из новых временных знакомых однажды показал ему сайт. Грузился тот долго, знакомый, ругаясь, пробовал разные анонимайзеры, один за другим, пока какой-то, наконец, не сработал. Назывался сайт тоже странно, «предельные условия», или пограничные, что-то в этом духе, Джесси не запомнил, именно потому, что помнить не хотелось. Тот факт, что кто-то выкладывает в сеть разнообразную жесть, а кто-то прикладывает такие усилия, чтобы на нее взглянуть, не казалось ему странным, но вот тошнотворным — да.  
Дел латиносов или конкретных работ мексиканцев там было больше прочих, и намного. Отдельные банды, последствия войн между картелями, отморозки-одиночки…  
Там были разные фотографии: расчлененные трупы и обезображенные люди, оставленные — в назидание — в живых. Украшенные к похоронам колумбийским галстуком: язык свешивался из разреза в горле. Отправленные на тот свет совсем голыми, буквально, с снятой кожей. Больше прочих Джесси почему-то запомнилась фотография скамейки в тихом благополучном пригороде, почти таком же, как тот, где он жил когда-то. И на этой скамейке в ряд расположились три отрезанные головы, чуть пониже надписи «привет от Гатос». Картель, значит, постарался, предупредил тех, кто попробует перейти ему дорогу. Кошки, скорпионы, змеи, зеты, — имена были разнообразны и одинаковы, все сплошь на испанском.  
Что ни говори, а Джесси действительно начал доверять статистике. Может быть, даже поспорил бы, насколько она важнее химии — если бы было с кем спорить о таких вещах.  
Она, в конце концов, не врала.

***

— Скажи-ка мне, Майкл, — попросила одна хорошенькая черная малышка. Они пили дешевое вино, «долины-чего-то-там», играли в карты на раздевание, не занимались сексом, и, надо же, у нее ничего не было. Ровным счетом ничего. На ее правой руке не хватало мизинца; по левой, чуть приподнятой, будто в удивленном изгибе, ключице тянулся шрам, как от удара мясницким ножом. Джесси был готов ко всему, к любым полчищам мерзких тварей, лезущим из дверей и окон, как только она будет готова, но вечер вышел тихим.  
Почти что свидание.  
— Скажи-ка мне, — проговорила она ближе к полуночи. — Что, по-твоему, страшнее всего?  
— Смерть, — тут же ответил Джесси. Он знал, что и после неё может быть кое-что похуже. — Смерть заканчивает всё, после неё ничего уже не исправишь.  
— Смерть не так уж и страшна, — протянула она в ответ. — Ты сам только что сказал, что после нее не будет уже ничего. Чем плохо? Ничего плохого, по крайней мере... а-арх… неважно. Вообще, как говорил наш препод по античке, да-да, я ходила в колледж, белый мальчик… каждое утро должно начинаться с молитвы. И молитва эта должна звучать так: «не приходи ко мне любовь». Повторяй за мной: не приходи ко мне любовь. Понял?  
Обезьяна за её плечом глумливо заухала.  
С каким бы удовольствием и облегчением Джесси сказал бы, что эта случайно встретившаяся девушка, мудрая и сильная (посильнее прочих, во всяком случае), не права, но он кожей чувствовал всю истинность её слов. Что он в своей жизни сделал такого, чего делать никак не стоило, и все — исключительно добровольно, по любви? Кто этим пользовался? Тут и ходить далеко не надо. Про любовь его всему научил — даже если тогда ему так не казалось, даже если тогда он не мог дать этому имя — мистер гребаный Уайт.  
Спустя столько времени Джесси мог честно сказать, как сильно любил этого ублюдка — и продолжал, несмотря ни на что, любить. Или чем оно там было? Как это называется, когда ты вспоминаешь человека почти каждый день своей жизни, сам вытаскиваешь его из памяти, не давая упокоиться, думаешь, что бы он сказал тебе сейчас? Либо любовь, либо ненависть.  
Поначалу он, конечно, не вспоминал. Но он тогда и о себе не помнил, а теперь вот… ночами он думал о Джейн, днём советовался с мистером Уайтом и, ведомый их советами заходил всё дальше, полагая, что поступает правильно.  
Однажды он попытался прикинуть масштаб задачи. Сколько — хотя бы теоретически — могло остаться на свете неподчищенного синего дерьма. В конце концов, произвели они его совершенно дикое количество, Джесси трижды садился, пытаясь подсчитать, сколько всего может быть синего мета, с учетом того, что часть могла быть конфискована, употреблена, или вовсе потеряна.  
Отсутствие новых поставок, конечно, хоть как-то радовало.  
У него не вышло. После третьей тонны Джесси начал путаться, сам себя назвал олухом, сам рассердился, потом извинился перед собой, и долго еще веселился почему-то. Почему? Да просто это было неплохо. Почти как в старые добрые времена.  
Может быть, даже лучше. Раньше ему приходилось прикладывать больше усилий к тому, чтобы поболтать.  
Когда Джесси с мистером Уайтом только начинали работать вместе… что же? Поначалу они большей частью молчали, оба. Подай то, унеси это, держи такую-то температуру — все очень сухо и по делу. Джесси казалось, так и должно быть, они же серьезным бизнесом занимаются, все дела. Это тебе не Барсук, который сутками мог травить анекдоты и рассказывать ненаписанные сценарии — если ему не отвечать, то чувак просто начинал напевать, как сломанное радио, хочешь выключить, и не знаешь, как…  
Но невозможно же часами и днями напролет проводить время с кем-то другим и не обмолвиться ни словечком. То есть, может, мистер Уайт и сумел бы, а вот у него не получалось. Он и не хотел, не такой он был человек, раньше-то.  
Поэтому во время работы они разговаривали — поначалу в трейлере, а затем и в лаборатории. Да, разговор этот, кажется, был в лаборатории… точно-точно. Джесси тогда было плохо. Ему частенько бывало плохо тогда, но в то время — особенно. Он почти не спал, почти не ел, и старался не оставаться в одиночестве.  
Из Джесси так и лезли вопросы, и когда он находил кого-то, кому можно было их задать, не мог удержаться. Потом это прошло — в первую очередь потому, что ответы, в основном, были так себе.  
— Вот вы как думаете, — спросил однажды Джесси у мистера Уайта, — есть в жизни какая-нибудь предопределенность? Судьба, короче.  
Некоторое время Уайт смотрел на него с озадаченным интересом, потом энергично покачал головой:  
— Нет. Уверен, что нет.  
Джесси думал, что на этом дело и кончится, но пару минут спустя мистер Уайт продолжил. Видимо, случайно Джесси поднял какую-то тему, затрагивающую его лично.  
— Объяснять нечто высшей силой — значит, отказываться анализировать происходящее, Джесси. Это обычно случается либо от недостатка образования, либо от умственной лени.  
Значит, если кто так думает — тот никчёмный балбес, перевёл Джесси быстро, а мистер Уайт, тем временем, продолжил, складывая костюм химзащиты в герметичный пакет. Потом его заберут специалисты по дезинсекции и молчанию, а на смену привезут второй, чистый.  
— Все, что происходило, есть сейчас и всё, что может случиться — это цепь событий, не более того. Случайностей, если хочешь. Каждую можно отследить, вопрос только в том, сколько ресурсов для этого потребуется.  
И похлопал его по плечу. Не переживай, Джесси. Всё будет хорошо, Джесси. Чего это ты, Джесси?  
Да нет, хотел возразить Джесси, нет же, мистер Уайт, дело не в высшей силе, он же не черная набожная бабка с какого-нибудь совсем дремучего юга, чтобы с песнями молиться бородатому мужику на небе. Он говорил не о каком-то там боженьке, что бы сводил с ним счёты, нет.  
И не о карме; одна девчонка, с которой он тусил когда-то, любила, покурив, рассуждать о карме. Из ее пространных рассказов Джесси уловил, что, согласно некоторым учениям, налажать можно на несколько жизней вперед. Как ни странно, это было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой — уж больно светлой была идея о бесконечной куче жизней в загашнике. Несправедливой, вот что. Выходило, что, натворив что-то ужасающее, ты, в конечном итоге, все равно мог отмыться, а тогда Джесси так не считал.  
(он и теперь не думал, что такое возможно, но в нем начала теплиться то ли надежда, то ли безумие. нечто, поддерживающее его день за днем, заставляющее думать, что живет он не зря; в разные дни он склонялся к разным вариантам)  
Если что-то происходило, если был какой-то мудак, убийца, грабитель, террорист, кто угодно — тот, кого не удавалось поймать, кто уходил от правосудия безнаказанным (как они)… В прессе и в простых разговорах — типа как в очередях к магазинным кассам, люди начинали говорить, что просто так это не сойдет. Люди говорили про какую-то загадочную «обратку». Про то, что человеку акунется содеянное. Что карма у него теперь никакая, и что просто так такие мерзости не сходят с рук…  
Джесси не мог припомнить ни единого случая, когда какой-нибудь лютой твари по-настоящему прилетело обратно. Да, твари резали друг друга, иногда умирали, грызлись, стараясь отхватить кусок пожирнее… Но до тех пор, пока они не помирали в своей возне, жили они преотлично. Вкусно ели, сладко спали, с удовольствием трахались, и всё такое.  
Какая же это обратка, если человек, мучавший других людей, взял и сдох минут за пять, а то и за секунды? И это в лучшем случае.  
Так какие же, думал Джесси, тут могут быть законы, и какие, к мудям собачьим, случайности? Как может быть случайным то, что он, забрав жизнь у Гейла, чувствует себя так, словно умер где-то рядом с ним? Какая это жизнь, когда ты каждый день просыпаешься и хочешь сдохнуть, но потом все равно идешь и зачем-то живешь, неизвестно зачем, для кого и почему?  
Зачем ты просыпаешься?  
Приезжаешь?  
Работаешь?  
Уезжаешь.  
Засыпаешь.  
Просыпаешься. Приезжаешь. Работаешь. Уезжаешь. Засыпаешь. Просыпаешься приезжаешь работаешь уезжаешь просыпаешься приезжаешь работаешь уезжаешь просыпаешься просыпаешься просыпаешьсяпросыпаешьсяпросыпаешьсяпросыпаешьсягосподизачто  
В те дни ему тоже было слишком тяжело просыпаться. Хотелось не видеть никого и ничего. И, самое главное, не помнить ничего о самом себе — не то, что теперь.  
Какие уж тут случайности.

***

Это был один из междугородних автобусов, идущих словно бы в никуда. Полный усталых людей с посеревшими, будто припыленными лицами, равнодушными и недобрыми. Все они были одеты так себе и не слишком хорошо вымыты. Будь у них деньги, они выглядели бы иначе, и путешествовали либо самолётом, либо на собственной машине; так или иначе, сюда они не попали бы. На следующей остановке они выйдут или поедут дальше, но, по большему-то счёту, ничего не изменится. Они в этом автобусе навсегда.  
Джесси давно интересовало высказывание, что люди не меняются. Говорить так любили умудренные опытом люди, например, его отец — это вообще было одной из самых любимых его мудростей, наряду с «хорошо поработаешь — хорошо получишь» и «что посеешь, то и пожнешь». Стоило задаться вопросом, что именно такого сеял отец, раз уж судьба наградила его таким сыном. Джесси даже спрашивал об этом в пору семейных скандалов, обличая недовольство в косноязычное «а ты чем лучше меня». Но какая уж теперь разница.  
От этой фразы на Джесси веяло такой смертной тоской и безнадежностью… Это что же, не получилось — прощения просим, наменяй еще четвертаков, возвращайся в следующей жизни (которой не будет?). Зал с игровыми автоматами закрывается, а ты делай теперь, что хочешь, жалкий неудачник, доживай как-нибудь, — зная, что тебя ничего хорошего в жизни уже не ждёт.  
Некоторых нельзя вылечить, вот и всё. Для кого-то лучшим и единственным излечением станет смерть.  
Стекло запотело, и Джесси принялся водить по нему пальцами, собирая тонкую пленку воды в капли покрупнее. Он-то доживёт, он умеет. Он не сломался, не окончательно, во всяком случае. Можно сказать, теперь он чувствует себя даже лучше, чем раньше, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало.  
Может, пройдет еще немного времени, и он поймет что-то и о себе, не только о других; каким-то образом наладит остатки собственной жизни. Всё может быть. Жизнь, как он теперь точно знал, совершенно непредсказуема. За это и заплатить можно, и, уж будьте уверены, он платил, вносил плату четко и в срок, не давая себе остановиться, или пуще того, испугаться по-настоящему…  
Жаль только, что он опять начал плохо спать. Джесси надеялся выспаться в автобусе, но, почему-то, несмотря на мерную качку, ровный шум мотора, негромкую музыку, доносившуюся со стороны водителя, и отсутствие детей и пьяных, он никак не мог даже задремать.  
— Помнишь Уолтера? — ласково спросил голос из приёмника на приборной панели. Джесси почувствовал, как под одеждой по спине стекает пот. Как он ползет крупными щекотными каплями.  
Он огляделся, пытаясь понять, слышит ли это кто-то, кроме него, но водитель был спокоен, а пассажиры не обращали внимания на окружающий мир. Кто-то читал, кто-то посматривал в экраны телефонов, но, большей частью, люди вокруг него спали.  
— Шестидесятые всегда будут в нашей душе, верно ребята? — продолжил тот же голос. — Предлагаю вам отдохнуть под старых-добрых «Кинкс» и один из их бессмертных хитов «Помнишь Уолтера?»  
Под бодрую мелодию, мелодичные голоса, подражание Битлам — и впрямь, концентрированные шестидесятые — Джесси покачал головой. Вот же чертовщина, а. Он поспешил заткнуть уши наушниками, хотя батарея телефона была наполовину разряжена, и включил первую попавшуюся композицию. Какой-то рэп или что-то вроде этого… он всегда испытывал слабость к дурацкому простому энергичному рэпу.  
— Помнишь Уолтера? — снова спросили его, уже из наушников. Джесси застыл, потом начал тыкать в экран, пытаясь отключить, надеясь, что попал на ту же самую радиостанцию, и уже не веря в это. Голос не умолкал.  
Джесси задрожал и выдрал наушники, теперь они лежали на его коленях, отчетливо шепча: «помнишь Уолтера? Помнишь? Ты помнишь?» Им вторил приемник. Джесси сгорбился, зажимая уши ладонями и все равно слыша музыку.  
Он просидел так несколько минут, надеясь, что все закончится, стоит только песне доиграть. Но в наушниках она проигрывалась снова и снова, снова и снова повторяясь в приемнике водителя.  
Автобус всё ехал. Джесси встал, понимая, что ноги с трудом ему подчиняются, выбрался к проходу и добрался до водителя.  
— Сэр, остановите автобус, — проговорил он, надеясь, что не шепчет, что его вообще слышно в реальном мире.  
— Остановки только по расписанию, — ответил пожилой мужчина, даже не взглянув на него.  
— Слушайте, мне действительно надо, чтобы вы остановились, — повысил голос Джесси. Я знаю, что останавливаться нельзя, но…  
— Нет, — отрезал водитель, не дослушав. Джесси был явно не первым, кому вдруг в голову взбрело выбраться посреди дороги. — Сядьте на свое место и не отвлекайте меня.  
— Я прошу вас, — предпринял он еще одну попытку.  
— Нет, я сказал.  
Джесси взял его за плечо — пожалуй, это было еще и вынужденной необходимостью, потому что ноги подкосились. Грохот музыки он чувствовал костями, как на самом мощном рок-концерте, но хуже всего было то, что никто не просыпался. Никого, кроме него, это не беспокоило.  
— Не трогай меня! — вызверился водитель, отбрасывая его ладонь одной рукой.  
— Останови автобус, мать твою! — заорал Джесси, и чуть было не перелетел вперед, прямо на разъяренного водителя автобуса — тот все-таки начал тормозить. Вот шутка была бы, приземлись Джесси ему на колени, отличная шутка, но не такая смешная, как пытать его этой гребаной музыкой…  
Он вывалился из автобуса под ругань водителя, счастливый, что слышит только крики и ничего больше. Вслед прилетела его сумка, двери автобуса захлопнулись за спиной, и, немного постояв, тот снова отправился в путь.  
Джесси стоял на четвереньках посреди какой-то жопы мира и крупно дрожал. У него осталось ощущение странной раздвоенности, словно он опасно близко подошел к чему-то и получил в ответ. Все равно, что поднести к колонкам работающий мобильник — те сразу начинают зубодробительно фонить.  
Его подобрал дальнобойщик — господи, благослови дальнобойщиков, даже если за поездку с ними приходится расплачиваться парой-тройкой историй о своей непутевой жизни. Ничего дурного в этом Джесси теперь не видел; уж что-что, а пересказать несколько сюжетов из фильмов он всегда мог. В мотелях, если там бывал телевизор, поздно ночью всегда крутили какие-то неизвестные фильмы с мутными, сходящими на один раз приключениями.  
Джесси говорил, пока во рту не пересыхало, потом сделал глоток из предложенного термоса с горячим кофе (отличный мужик, просто отличный, пусть он всегда будет здоров, пусть никогда не полюбит). В голове билось одно: его нельзя вылечить.

***

Если бы не чертова музыка, может, он продержался бы дольше, но она преследовала его. Включалась, когда он заходил в магазин, на радио или в телевизоре. Кто-то переделал ее в рекламный джингл. Отличный вышел джингл, с таким можно что угодно продать.  
Мало-помалу, он привык и к ней. Как и к тому, что с каждым днём голову ломило все сильнее. К чему Джесси не мог привыкнуть, это к тому, что они начали с ним разговаривать.  
Он стоял в лофте с отключенным светом, и двое ребят не дождались его. Они договорились встретиться втроем, но, видимо, эти двое решили начать вечеринку до того, как приехал Джесси — очень жаль, думал он, по-настоящему жаль, но неужели не они сами виноваты в этом? Хоть самую малость? Неужели так трудно было сдержаться?  
— Вот и я так думаю, — сказал монстр, неподвижно сидящий над двумя трупами. Джесси подивился, что тот не исчезает, это было неожиданно, но не так уж плохо — так или иначе, а он свою работу сделает.  
— Тебя не спрашивают, — огрызнулся Джесси автоматически, прежде чем понял, что разговаривают, и вполне связно — с ним. Монстр поднял жирную крысиную голову и с упреком посмотрел на Джесси. Пошлепал пухлыми окровавленными губами, будто в замешательстве, потом вздохнул, начиная грузно подниматься.  
— Сами виноваты, мои мальчики, сами, всё — са-ами. А знаешь, кто еще был виноват?  
Джесси уже прицелился, и успел выстрелить прежде, чем ему рассказали, но значения это не имело. Когда он подошел ближе, на полу исчезало лицо бедняги Комбо.  
Конечно же, он не хотел, чтобы так получилось, никогда не хотел.  
В следующий раз его почти не интересовала та, кого он нашёл. Он с жадным нетерпением ждал, пока она получит свою дозу. Стоило ей сделать первый вдох, как он уже оглядывался по сторонам, будто голодный охотничий пёс.  
— По-моему, это не то, зачем ты здесь, — предположил чудесный знакомый голос, в то время как дверцы массивного шкафа распахнулись, и из него потоком хлынули черви. Джесси заморгал, не зная, как с таким справиться, но черви уже все решили за него, слепившись в единую фигуру с колышущимися очертаниями.  
— Покажись, — попросил он, держа пистолет у бедра. — Я прошу тебя, покажись мне.  
— Что же ты творишь, — мягко упрекнула его Джейн, заходя в комнату, остановившись, едва он только сделал шаг навстречу. А он так хотел обнять её!  
— Я делаю свою работу, — просто сказал Джесси. — Кто-то же должен?  
— А как её зовут? — вместо ответа Джейн кивнула на женщину, съежившуюся в комочек на полу. Её босые ноги щекотало несколько червей, ступня дрожала и дергалась.  
Келли… Кейтлин? Джесси было не до подобных деталей, но у нее были раскосые глаза, и ему показалось, что в имени есть что-то кошачье. Даже если он ошибался, невелика беда. Он почти вибрировал от едва сдерживаемых эмоций, не понимая, на кой черт нужно думать, как зовут эту бедолагу, когда он может смотреть на Джейн, разговаривать с ней, слышать её. Если убедить, если она задержится хотя бы еще на минутку, то и прикоснуться.  
— Кейт? — предположил Джесси.  
— Почти. Элизабет.  
Черви подбирались к ногам Джейн. Джесси снова попытался подойти, смахнуть с неё омерзительных тварей, но та выставила перед собой руку, узкой ладонью к Джесси. Он замешкался — совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватило, чтобы черви начали ввинчиваться в плоть, прогрызая крошечные ходы в её теле. Конечно, он должен был выстрелить.  
Конечно, она пропала почти сразу, как будто и не бывало.  
После этого он словно провалился  
(вернулся)  
в темную яму, из которой нет выхода. Джейн покинула его, музыка оставила его — все оставили, и Джесси не видел перед собой цели. В следующем городе, до которого он добрался на попутках, не оказалось ни одного, ровным счетом ни одного проводника. То ли ему так не везло, то ли он перестал внушать доверие, и они теперь чуяли его, как раньше он — их, Джесси не знал.  
Он промаялся пару дней, прежде чем решил закинуться снотворным, но все пошло неправильно. Все было не так, как нужно.  
Джесси проснулся во сне, и это уже было неприятно, не по-настоящему, но дальше было только хуже. Он точно знал, что сон неправильный, не тот, которого он так ждал и хотел. Все пришли к Джесси, получилась небольшая такая вечеринка. Почти в аду, билеты только для своих, вход только по приглашениям. Не такого он хотел, глотая маленькие белые таблеточки, при покупке пришлось предъявить документы, пусть и продавались они без рецепта.  
Комбо, которому он попытался пожать руку, расползался под пальцами, словно гнилое мясо, и Джесси тошнило, не от омерзения, а от жалости и вины. Омерзение тоже было, но к себе, муторное, словно он наглотался пыли, и ладно бы ангельской — если бы!..  
Джейн, любимая поддерживавшая Джейн, обнимала его так нежно. Джесси был бы даже рад, не обмякни она в его руках безжизненным трупом, который пришлось выпустить — у них же вечеринка, верно?.. нельзя на вечеринке сидеть и обнимать трупы…  
Гейл сам принес пистолет и, стоило Джесси взяться за него, вцепился двумя змеиными клыками в его запястье. Это был не пистолет, а чертова пустынная гадюка, он еле стряхнул ее с руки, занемевшей, словно мертвая, а когда сумел — Гейл вновь подносил пистолет, сколько бы Джесси ни просил прощения.  
Андреа обнимала маленького ребенка, наверное, Брока, но тот висел в ее руках безжизненной куклой, а Джесси точно знал, что Брок жив, он справлялся с месяц назад. Как он хотел подойти к ней, посмотреть, узнать!.. Только вот Андреа не становилась ближе, сколько он ни шел, комната растягивалась под его шагами. Наверное, она поступала правильнее всех.  
Стоял среди них и Мистер Уайт, позади, и когда Джесси подошел ближе, он обернулся. У него не было половины лица: вместо знакомых черт на Джесси скалился, щерился гладкий-гладкий, белый, истертый временем череп  
— Сынок, — с укоризной сказал мистер Уайт, — придерживайся плана, хорошо?  
Он проснулся из-за того, что в номер стучала горничная, обеспокоенная криками.  
— Мистер! Мистер! — звала она его, а когда Джесси, пошатываясь, добрел до двери и распахнул её — отшатнулась. Он попытался объяснить, что никогда больше не будет так делать, что будет поступать правильно, что он вспомнит их так, как надо, но вот беда — Джесси не говорил по-испански. Даже если бы и говорил. Наверное, он никак не сумел бы объяснить ей то, что увидел потом в зеркале: залитые кровью из носа губы и подбородок, покрасневшие до розового цвета белки.  
До розового. Ха. Ну и вечеринка.  
Он снова стал бояться засыпать, опасаясь повторения того ужасного, непереносимого, кошмарного. Иногда он видел мутные, но совсем человеческие лица, и больше них его пугала только непрошеная мысль о том, что рано или поздно он начнет различать знакомые черты. Он гадал, сумеет ли выстрелить, если будет смотреть на Джейн — если та простит его и появится вновь. На мистера Уайта. На себя.  
Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, и постепенно он начал понимать простую вещь — пора бы ему и о себе позаботиться. Больше-то некому.  
Джесси с трудом дождался ближайшего (всегда вовремя, как гласило расписание на сайте) собрания АН в этом городе.  
Он смотрел внимательно-внимательно, сидел тихо-тихо, и все-таки дождался. Он теперь знал, на кого стоит обращать внимание: на тех, кому трудно, и кто хочет сбежать; на тех, кто, давясь словами, начинает жаловаться, вываливая свою историю на других. На тех, при взгляде на которых его будто бы кто-то мягко подталкивает в плечо — ну иди, чего ты жмешься, сынок.  
Вскоре они уже пили в баре. Вскоре всё должно было обрести свой смысл.  
— Ты должен это попробовать, — спокойно сказал Джесси. — Я клянусь, это будет лучшим, что ты вообще попробуешь в своей жизни.  
— И как это будет? — с деланным равнодушием спросил его новый лучший друг, Бобби. Его руки подрагивали от жадности. Бобби было лет двадцать, Бобби-дурачок, Бобби-малыш, Бобби-чемпион, как-нибудь так его звала его мама, так или иначе, не имеет особого значения.  
— Это потрясающе, — Джесси подумал секундочку, — тепло. Почти как любить и быть любимым. Зуб даю.  
Зубы у него как раз начали шататься и с правой стороны. После того, как он закончил с Бобби, и вовсе пришлось выплюнуть отколовшийся кусок. Жаль, что его страховка не покрывала услуги дантиста.  
С такими-то работодателями только и остается, что трудиться за идею.  
Он рассматривал кусок зуба на ладони, чувствуя неожиданно сильный прилив злобы. Такими темпами он рассыпется на куски прежде, чем закончит, и это, черт возьми, было по-настоящему несправедливо! Разве Джесси не помог людям достаточно? Разве не заслужил гребаное право хоть немного позаботиться о себе?  
Что, в конце концов, ему было нужно? Всего ничего, крошечная подсказка. Хоть какой-то ключ к пониманию, почему все так вышло, почему с ним — так? Почему он — такой? Даже если и нет, разве не имел он права увидеть тех, кто ему так был нужен, кто оставил его? Почему сегодня никто не пришел к нему, почему он опять один?  
Видит Бог, кто-то другой на его месте поступил бы намного, намного хуже.  
Остальным почему-то можно было ничего не делать и получать удовольствие, пока он делал всю работу, ну ровно что твоя шлюха.  
— Счастливый ты сукин сын! — рявкнул он на бесчувственное тело Бобби, пиная его в приступе идиотской ярости, почти детской истерики. Позже ему стало стыдно, но в тот момент он остро и сильно ненавидел всех так, что чуть было не пристрелил Бобби вслед за его мамочкой, что до последнего ворковала, радуясь, что может еще разок обнять своего мальчика, маленького неблагодарного гомика, гореть ему в аду…  
Подбиралась промозглая осень, а он уже оказался на самом севере страны. В такие холодные неприятные дни не придумать ничего лучше горячего душа. После долгого тяжелого дня всегда нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, чтобы были силы. Иначе можно и устать, даже выгореть, а куда это годится?  
Хорошо поработал — хорошо и отдохни, или что-то вроде того.  
Сначала он зашел в ресторанчик почти в самом центре. Еда там была странная и ужасно вкусная, кажется, он давно не ел сытно и изысканно одновременно. Джесси никогда не уделял особого внимания, чем именно набивал желудок, топливо есть — и ладно, можно жить дальше. Но, честное слово, все эти итальянско-китайски-тайские, бредово звучащие, странно выглядящие мутанты были потрясающими. Кунг-пао-пицца! За такую можно и убить, вот что. Прямо-таки оргазм на кончике языка.  
«Вульгарно» — сказал бы мистер Уайт, а и пожалуйста. Джесси и не собирался делиться с ним этим сокровенным знанием. Ему же больше, ему же лучше.  
Сегодня Джесси остановился в одном очень недурном мотеле, бывали на его памяти и куда похуже места, и первым делом вымылся. Мышцы расслаблялись под теплой водой, места переломов и старых ушибов, начинавшие белеть и ныть от холода, возвращали нормальный цвет, и Джесси почти постанывал от простого чудесного удовольствия. Он еще и выбрился как следует, взяв одноразовое лезвие с полки в ванной комнате. Отличный сервис, всё круто.  
Как следует вытираясь, чтобы кровь хорошо побежала по телу, он напевал — ты помнишь, ты помнишь, помнишь? Да-да, конечно, я помню. Порывшись в своей дорожной, почти пустой уже сумке, Джесси достал пистолет.  
Некоторые из тех, кому он помогал, бормотали, что видели лица своих любимых, своих ненавистных, своих, десятки лиц, и это могло быть как бредом, так и той самой правдой, что была ему нужна.  
Если так подумать, то кем-то же они были — деформированными, перегнившими под грузом памяти, но кем-то… Может статься, что уйти с миром им не давали не их грехи, а именно живые. Может статься, что все монстры, которых он успел увидеть, были чьими-то любимыми, и тут не позавидуешь ни любимым, ни любящим. Умненькая черная девочка из колледжа сейчас посмеялась бы над ним — вот, во что превращается любовь, вот, как она убивает, глупый белый мальчик. Что ты теперь мне скажешь? Даже не думай возражать, опять скажешь какую-нибудь глупость…  
Может быть и так, что ничего они не видели на самом деле, и дело в нём, не в них. В любом случае нужно было попробовать. Один пакетик всегда был у него с собой.  
Джесси покатал на ладони голубые кристаллы, взял пистолет и рукояткой раздробил их в мелкий-мелкий порошок, почти пыль. Они поддавались легко и радостно, будто только того и ждали.  
В дверь постучали, тихо-тихо, будто зная, что ждут, и откроют в любом случае. Такой же дрожью отозвалось грязноватое стекло единственного окна в номере.  
Он наклонился к столу, вдохнул, и тут же в носу, в глотке, в голове отозвалось острой болью, а потом мгновенно занемело. Джесси потёр лоб, не чувствующий ничего, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он в последний раз делал так. По всему выходило — это впервые, первый раз за долгое время. Потом он задумался, кто автор. Кто это сделал? Мистер Уайт, Гейл, Тодд, он сам? Что скорее могло сохраниться к этому моменту?  
Скорее всего, он сам. Это было бы даже справедливо, он сам и виноват, все чертовски логично. В мире, все-таки, есть какие-то законы справедливости, пусть и не такие, на которые он надеялся в юности. Чего он только ни думал, пока варил для Тодда и его компании веселых друзей, как он только ни мечтал — но даже самые странные его мечты и близко не стояли рядом с тем, до чего дошло теперь…  
— Ох, Джесси, ну что же ты, — пожалела его Джейн. Он кивнул, сел прямо на пол, положив перед собой пистолет. От него веяло надежной, уверенной, крепкой силой, которая еще ни разу его не подводила, если только Джесси хватало собственной смелости — но с этим-то никто, кроме него самого, помочь не сумеет. Существуют вещи, которые ты должен сделать сам. Это понимал даже такой, как он.  
Почему бы и не понять? Он, в конце концов, большой мальчик, даже если ему порой не хотелось в это верить.  
— Ты извини, — повинился он и, сказав это, ощутил на щеке невесомый, как дуновение ветра, поцелуй. Джейн пришла к нему, и, значит, ничего уже не будет как прежде.  
Всё будет хорошо  
— Я не смею тебя ни в чем обвинять, — вежливо сказал Гейл. — В конце концов, все мы взрослые люди, все знали, на что шли, и…  
— А я смею, — перебила его Андреа, с присущей ей яростью. — Смею, слышишь, ты?  
— Прости, — жалко сказал Джесси, — прости меня. Мне так жаль.  
— Врешь, — безжалостно сказала Андреа, — тебе нравилось, сукин ты сын. Ты получал от этого удовольствие, пока мог, и сейчас тоже. Бесполезная тварь, из-за которой меня убили.  
— Это не ты, — Джесси не был уверен в этом. Он опустил голову, сдавил её, чувствуя, что еще немного — и череп расколется.  
— Это я, — настаивала Андреа. — И это — ты, ты, ты, как ты мог, Джесси? Как ты мог допустить, чтобы со мной такое случилось? Как ты мог позволить им?  
— Хреново вышло, чувак, — коротко и невесело хохотнул Комбо. — Я правда не ожидал. Скажи, неловко как-то вышло, ну?  
— Неловко, — соглашается Джесси. — Очень.  
Джесси сжимается, норовя обхватить себя руками, хоть как-то защититься от ввинчивающегося в голову, в череп, под кожу голоса. Всё так, всё правда. Он опять.  
— Всё будет хорошо. Верь мне, Джесси. Ты и раньше мне верил, и посмотри — где ты, и где я. Я всегда думал о тебе, знаешь ли.  
«А я — о тебе», — думает Джесси.  
— То-то же. Не бойся нас. Меня — не бойся, я больше не ошибусь, ты же знаешь. Я так виноват перед тобой, Джесси, но это всё в прошлом, верно?  
Верно, кивает Джесси, всё так, всё уже в прошлом, всё быльём поросло. Рыбы ползают по дну, он не будет их ловить.  
Краем глаза он видит движение, под обоями что-то шевелится. Так было в одном из домов, где они варили — дом как будто дышал, а когда Джесси ради интереса пнул обветшалую стену, обои треснули, разошлись, и из-под них повалили полчища жирных черных тараканов. Он вскрикнул от ужаса и омерзения, а сейчас вот не чувствовал почти ничего, но ох, как же знакомы были эти волны, расходящиеся по стенам и потолку.  
Сейчас он думает, что где-то там, в стальной тишине, лежат ряды упаковок, которые он никогда не увидит, до которых он никогда не доберется. Где-то только что проснулся парень, и к вечеру он попробует вдохнуть чудо-бомбу, супер-штучку, высший класс, чистит мозги «на ура». Он слышит шёпот, подсказывающий, направляющий, одобряющий, любящий, вечный.  
Джесси чувствует тёплую тяжелую ладонь на плече и берётся за пистолет.  
Он очень хочет, чтобы всё наконец-то было хорошо.

конец


End file.
